Reluctant Emotions
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: Dark y Krad siempre se han odiando todo este tiempo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Krad pudiera vivir la vida de Dark? ¿lo seguiría odiando? CHAP1: ¿por qué Krad odia a Dark...? [DarkxKrad][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** SeLeNa MoUsY  
**Genre:** Angst/Humor  
**Published:** 09-23-06  
**Updated:** 11-15-06

**Original Summary:**

Dark and Krad have always fought and tried to kill each other, but why? Krad is secretly jealous of Dark and everything he has. So, Dark gives Krad a taste of what it's like to live as Dark Mousy and to show that being a thief isn't all that. DarkxKrad

**Original disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters. Damn. T.T

-----------------------

  
'**Reluctant Emotions'  
**('_Emociones reacias')_

**by:** _SeLeNa MoUsY_

**  
Chap. 01:** The life of Dark Mousy (_La vida de Dark Mousy_)

_Tú siempre fuiste el elogiado. Al que todos admiraban. Las chicas se acumulaban en cualquier lugar al que fueras, los hombres pensaban que eras el mejor de los mejores. Pero yo, te odio aún desde el día en que fuimos creados. _

_Soy un Hikari, soy el creador de todas las pinturas poderosas. Pero aquí, aún las pinturas fuimos creadas y nominadas después de ti. Alas Negras; la llave que abre y cierra nuestras entidades._

_Como te aborrezco. Tú lo tienes todo; una familia amorosa, fama, y una agradable vida. _

_¿Qué es lo que tengo? Nada. Soy al que todos llaman frío y despiadado. No tengo sentimientos, tampoco corazón. No soy nada. La única cosa que tengo es mi talento, el talento de crear obras poderosas, las cuales desaparecen contigo, el Ladrón Fantasma de la noche, el maestro astuto del siglo._

_Tengo una oportunidad de vivir mi vida, pero mi Tamer es diferente del tuyo. Ambos somos muy semejantes, pero a la vez demasiado diferentes. Debo destruirlos a ti y a tu Tamer, por el daño que nos han causado a mi Tamer y a mí. Tú siempre estorbas, pero eso va a cambiar._

_Me has destruido. Esa furia, envidia, y dolor que he tratado tan fuertemente de sucumbir me está abrumando. Lo único que deseo es buscar venganza. No descansaré hasta que te hayas ido. Has cometido un gran error y vas a encontrar tu muerte._

_Juro... que te mataré, Dark Mousy._

"¿Hola?" El impaciente ladrón movió su mano en frente del ángel rubio quien actualmente estaba atado por las restrictivas plumas de Dark en el "Alas Negras".

Krad dio un fuerte gruñido. "¡Qué!"

"Uhh sí... Se supone que tengo que sellarte conmigo de nuevo por la millonésima vez o algo por ahí y solo quiero darte la oportunidad de decir algo... ya sabes... ¿alguna última palabra? Parece el tipo de cosas que el villano malo haría. Así que... bueno¿Alguna última palabra, Krad?"

"YO... TE... ODIO..." Los ojos perforadores de Krad parecían haberse vuelto más peligrosos, si esto era posible. Sus pupilas se estrecharon en finas aberturas.

Dark soltó un despreocupado suspiro. "Dices eso cada vez que te sello, con la misma expresión y el mismo tono. Crees que un chico malo con cerebro puede aprender a ser sellado con una línea genial..."

"¡Maldición cállate!" Krad gruñó fríamente. Sus ojos y su cuerpo se rehusaban a retroceder.

"Ya sabes..." Dark continuó sin prestarle atención a Krad. "Siempre puedes tratar diferentes tácticas para matarme. Es decir, tienes la ambición, pero algunas veces le falta algo a tus estrategias..." Trató de enojar aún más al rubio hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Por ahora, podía ver una venita establecerse en el cuello del otro ángel y parecía estallar en cualquier momento.

El ángel negro parecía estar tomándose su tiempo, saboreando el momento, aunque haya hecho esto por lo últimos trescientos y algo años.

"Dime Krad…" Colocó un dedo en su mentón pensando profundamente. "Nunca me has dicho realmente por qué siempre tratas de matarme. Es decir, ya han pasado trescientos años y seguimos haciendo la rutina de persecución salvaje del asesino. ¿Por qué ME odias tanto?"

Krad estaba secretamente celoso de todo lo que era y tenía Dark, pero obviamente nunca podría admitirlo.

"¿Hmm?¿Por qué eres tan odioso conmigo, Krad?¡Nunca te hice nada!" Continuó cuando el rubio se rehusó a responder. "Oh ya sé. Es porque estás celoso de mi atractivo¿huh? Es porque fuiste creado para ser alguna clase de chico-afeminado y sueñas verte tan bien como yo!" Sacó su lengua para acentuar aún más su insinuar.

Krad aún mostrando sus dientes con furia y aumenten algunas maldiciones aquí y allá, pero no contestó la pregunta de Dark directamente.

"No eres una persona con sentido del humor¿eh? Bien entonces..." Dark se paró allí, aún reflexionando más razones del por qué su otra parte quería matarlo tan malamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás esperando?¡Date prisa y séllame de una buena vez!" Krad dijo impaciente.

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de ser sellado?" Una sonrisa apareció a través de su rostro mientras se aproximaba a Krad. "Estás tan emocionado de estar juntos otra vez, Krad-kun." Cogió el mentón de Krad y acarició sus pálidas mejillas suavemente.

"Tal vez… secretamente me amas. ¿Es eso Krad?" Krad giró su cabeza para evadir la mirada y alcance de Dark. "Aw... mi primer chico-afeminado fan. Estoy tan profundamente conmovido." El joven de cabello morado bromeó con entusiasmo.

"¡Solo cállate!¡ya tengo suficiente de ti!" Los dorados ojos del ángel destellaron peligrosamente. "¡Has robado todo lejos de mí!¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves!"

Dark soltó un suspiro. "¿En serio?¿He robado todo lejos de ti? Mira, ser el 'Infame Ladrón Fantasma' no es siempre tan divertido. Pues por tus estúpidas obras, _TENGO_ que salirme de mi curso para robarlas y sellar la magia. ¡Por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y dejas de crear cosas!" gritó impetuoso.

"¡La _razón," _enfatizó Krad, "por la que creé las obras en primer lugar fue por ti! El todopoderoso Kokuyoku era aparentemente demasiado fuerte para manejar y se estaba perdiendo el equilibrio entre la naturaleza del bien y del mal."

"Entonces... ¿Me estas diciendo que yo soy el chico malo aquí?" El ángel negro se apuntó así mismo y luego rascó su cabeza. "¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?"

"Es que eres un idiota." Krad indicó firmemente.

"Oh, eso es tan frío."

"Bueno, esa es mi naturaleza Mousy. Soy un frío homicida despiadado." Krad giró su cabeza y miró aturdido a las plumas amarradas alrededor de sus antebrazos. La expresión facial de Dark se suavizó. Hasta casi sintió compasión por pálido ángel. _Krad siempre fue estereotipado de esa forma. Tal vez tenga sentimientos. ¿O tal vez esté utilizando psicología reversiba?¿Qué demonios eso de todas formas? Dios¿Por qué no puedes confundir a una persona de la manera tradicional?_

"Bueno… tal vez si no actuaras tan fríamente, podrías gozar mejor de la 'vida'." El ladrón rascó su cabeza una vez más.

"¡Vida!¿Llamas a esto vida?¡Estar renaciendo cada cuarenta años, tener un resistente Tamer, y tener que ser sellado cada vez!¡Llamas a eso vida Mousy! No sé que estás tratando de proponer, pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, tú me diste esta tan-llamada vida."

"¡¿Qué?! Yo- ¡¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que tú seas un asesino de miles y miles de inocentes y de querer dominar el mundo?!" Dark gritó pasmado.

"¡No soy Sephiroth, moron. Y sí, es tu culpa de que yo sea quien soy. Podría haber estado bien si no habría sido por ti. No debería ser el personaje 'malvado' y solo me relajaría y disfrutaría mi vida!" Krad replicó de vuelta.

"Bien. ¿Quieres una vida?¿Quieres estar en mis zapatos Krad? Pues entonces..." Un pequeño click se escuchó y las refrenadoras plumas que anteriormente estaban atando a Krad al Kokuyoku fueron liberadas.

"Desde hoy, vas a experimentar la vida de Dark Mousy."

-----------------------

**Hiii!! Minaaaaaa!! nwn**

Como han stado people??… a los años ne!!, aah la navidad ia ta a la vuelta d la eskina y io ak toe con hambre buu T..T, pero traduzco pa pensar en ota cosa q' no sea pollito a la brasa.. ni ají d gallina, ni hamburguesa.. ni.. no!.. no más!! X0x

Weno pes ak les dejo con ota tradu. Y muy pronto actualizaré las otas historias q' me faltan .. don't worry ne!! xD

**Reviews!!**

**Únanse a mi C2 Community!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


End file.
